


Coming Home

by ahopelessromantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Unplanned Pregnancy, the McCalls deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/ahopelessromantic
Summary: Scott's coming home from college and Melissa has a surprise for him. Post show.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chris x Melissa on teen wolf, they've both been hurt and deserve love as does Scott. This was just something that I felt like writing, mostly for myself but for other Chelissa shippers.

**Coming Home**

 

Shoving his overnight bag into the back of Stiles’ jeep, Scott couldn’t feel glad to be heading back to Beacon Hills for the weekend. After the craziness with the fear monster and Gerard Argent and his ‘army of hunters’ had been resolved, Scott and the others had finally left town for college or in Malia’s case, France, but she came quickly back since she preferred Scott to French men and was currently attending a local college close to Scott’s.

Now she sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep waiting for Scott as they and the others headed back to town for a pack reunion. “I just hope that the town’s still standing when we get back. I don’t think Liam will have been able to protect the town if it burned down in our absence”, Malia blurted out as Scott slipped into the driver’s seat.

“I’m sure everything is fine. Liam would have called if it wasn’t”.

Malia looked at her boyfriend doubtfully but didn’t say anything more about it as he started the jeep and began their drive back to their town. Despite his words, Scott did feel a little worried that Beacon Hills had gone through some disaster and they hadn’t told him to keep him away…just like he had done with Stiles. He’d never forgive himself if he went back and found out that everyone had been taken by some new threat.

“I was kidding you know. You don’t need to look so worried”, the were-coyote smirked.

“I wasn’t worried”, Scott denied, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

So did Malia. “I spoke to Lydia this morning, she’s already back in Beacon Hills. She would have warned me if something was going down”.

“Yeah you’re right”, he agreed, feeling the anxiety weighing on his chest lift slightly but it wouldn’t ebb entirely until he saw for himself that everything was alright. The drive went by quickly and soon the couple found themselves driving through town, passing the hospital and the animal clinic. He pulled up outside of his old house and frowned a little when he recognised Chris Argent’s car in the drive. He knew that he and his mother were dating – a thought that still felt a little strange to him even now – and Scott was happy for them but still…no son wanted to think about their mother dating much less see the evidence.

“Home sweet home”, Malia chirped as they got out of the vehicle. The front door of the house flew open and Scott grinned as his mother flew out to greet him with a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much, kid”, Melissa said as he hugged her. “Liam has been driving me crazy”.

“I’ve missed you too Mom. You look great”, he admired her as they pulled away and she flushed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Even though he didn’t want to think of his mom and Chris Argent, he could tell that the man was obviously making his mother very happy and Scott was glad. He’d always been a little worried that his mother would get lonely with him gone off to college.

“Welcome home, Scott”, a gruff voice said from behind his mom and he looked up to see Chris smiling at him, dressed in his tactical gear as always, like he expected a threat to emerge at any moment…which in Beacon Hills was a very real possibility.

“Let’s go inside. We have so much to tell you”, Melissa smiled and lead the others into the living room. “So how are things going between you two?” she asked her son and Malia as they sat down on a love seat together.

“Things are great”, Scott answered.

And Malia just had to add, “Yeah we have sex like all of the time”.

Scott cringed at her bluntness as Chris joined them in the living room.

“So you said you had a lot to tell us? What’s going on?” he asked, opting to quickly change the subject before his mother could hear any more about his sex life.

“Well, I’m not quite sure how to tell you this son but…I’m pregnant”. Her twenty year old son’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“Really? At your age?” Malia asked, startled and then received a nudge in the side from her boyfriend.

“It was a surprise to us too”, Chris added but Scott could see that the man was really happy about it. Scott could understand why, he didn’t have a lot of family left since Gerard had gone crazy as had his sister and Allison was dead. Practically all he had was Melissa and Scott as well as the new addition. Despite his shock at the news, his lips stretched into a genuine smile.

“That’s great news, I’m going to be a big brother”, he grinned.

Melissa’s eyes filled with relief at his reaction. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be upset? You’re happy and that’s all I care about. Plus I’ve always wanted a sibling”, Scott smiled and moved away from Malia to hug his mother again.

“Thank you son”.

“I guess this would be a bad time to tell you that I’m also pregnant?” Melissa pulled back with her mouth hanging open as Scott choked at Malia’s sudden comment and he turned to stare at her wide eyed until she burst out laughing. “Relax I’m joking, sorry but I couldn’t resist seeing the look on your face”.


End file.
